Ivalice
"The region consisting of the three continents of Valendia, Ordalia, and Kerwon, blessed throughout with verdant natural landscapes and climatic conditions supporting a great variety of life. Regional climate trends are thought to be determined largely by the density of Mist present in the air, though this correlation is as yet not well understood. Many humanoids call Ivalice home, each belonging to a distinct cultural sphere. By far, most prevalent of these are the humes, and it is around the civilization that affairs throughout the rest of the world revolve." —Ivalice, Sage Knowledge Ivalice is an entire geographical region in the world that consists of three continents: Valendia to the north, Ordalia to the west and Kerwon to the south. The region is populated by a handful of unique races, each with its own culture and traditions. Ordalia "Continent on the western edge of Ivalice. The vast plains in the interior are home to the great Rozarrian Empire. To the east of Rozarria the land is arid and largely desert. The Galtean Peninsula on the eastern portion of the continent is a crossroads connecting to Valendia and Kerwon both, and a strategic prize sought by empire and kingdom alike. Dalmasca maintains control of the peninsula, and has done so for the last several hundred years." —Ordalia, Sage Knowledge Cities of Dalmasca include: *Rabanastre *Nalbina Fortress Cities of the Rozarrian Empire include: *Rozarria Valendia "Continent lying to the northeast of Ordalia. The climate is overall quite clement, and levels of Mist are far more stable than on the other two large continents. Many towns and villages dot the hilly region stretching from the continent's interior to the shores of the Inner Naldoan Sea, most under the direct control of Archadia, with the exception being the prosperous Kingdom of Nabradia on the Phon Straits." —Valendia, Sage Knowledge Cities of the Valendia region include: *Archades *Nabradia *Lea Monde *The Port at Balfonheim Jylland ''' "Region containing the western point of the Ordalia continent and the eastern point of Loar. The cool, forested hills of Jylland are home to the Gria, who are unwelcoming to all and aggressive to most. It is made up of two peninsulas and several islands, and is divided into five territories. The River Silennia flows east through Loar." - Jylland, Sage Knowledge Cities of the Jylland region include: *Camoa *Goug '''Loar "Continent lying across the sea from Ordalia. A freezing, snowy land, and the ancestral home of the Kooka race. Many tribes of lawless Kooka remain throughout. The capital city of Eiskeg lies near the border to Jylland and maintains relations, however uneasy, with the Gria." - Loar, Sage Knowledge Cities of the Loar region include: *Eiskeg Kerwon "Largely forested continent lying to the southeast of Ordalia. Climate varies greatly by region, and many less hospitable areas are uninhabited. In the west of Kerwon dwell the garif, in the wooded north dwell the viera, both living in peace, apparently unaffected by the expansionist hunger which has so dominated hume history. Though the hume presence is strong on the other continents, in Kerwon they can only be found in the eastern highlands, on the slopes of the holy mountain of Kiltia, Bur-Omisace." —Kerwon, Sage Knowledge Settlements of the Kerwon region include: *Mount Bur-Omisace *Eruyt Warren *Jahara Purvama "A great landmass, floating in the skies above the Naldoan Sea. Such landmasses are not uncommon, found throughout Ivalice in every sort and size, though the manner of their formation remains a mystery. The region in which they float has some bearing on their climate, however most are warm to subtropical, boasting primordial jungles in which flora and fauna both rare and wondrous can be seen. The crust of these floating islands boasts a high magicite concentration, and after airships became a common mode of transport, mining colonies sprung up on the richest outcrops. Bhujerba, in Dorstonis, is the largest of the skycities, and oversees the administration of many of the rest." —Purvama, The Floating Lands, Sage Knowledge Geography Ivalice is made up of three continents. This explored area, centered on the Galtean Peninsula, is particularly mountainous in the western and southern sides, while the northern part is mostly rolling plains. The three continents; Ordalia, Valendia and Kerwon all have distinct characteristics. The Galtean region of the Ordalia continent is a desert area with rocky mountains spread out at the western reaches, making airship travel more feasible, though not entirely possible with the presence of Jagds. Vast plains are found in Ordalia's interior, away from the coast. The Valendia continent is lush and verdant. Southern Valendia is mostly hilly grasslands, as seen with the landscape of the Cerobi Steppe. The Kerwon continent is more arid than most areas in Ivalice, even in its lowlands; though the highlands mostly experience snow. This continent is heavily forested and filled with Jagds. For the record, there has been no successful attempt to explore this continent. The Naldoan Sea is the largest water body in Ivalice. It is located east of the region, in the Jagd Naldoa. Further east, the Naldoan Sea rushes down the slopes known as the Ridorana Cataract. It is believed that in ancient times, this area was once land, but for some mysterious reason, the ground collapsed, leaving behind a majestic waterfall. Because this area is Jagd, it's nigh accessible; ships will be pulled down the waterfalls, and airships can't fly in Jagds Jagds are a prevalent geographical element in Ivalice. They are heavily filled with Mist and are, as such, shaped by it. Jagds can be found all around Ivalice, and each have different characteristics, for example, Jagd Difohr is snowy while Jagd Yensa is mostly desert. Not much are known about Jagds except that skystones don't work properly when crossing the border into a Jagd. This is due to the large amount of Mist in the air, as well as the rich amount of magicite in Jagd soil, which interfere with the skystone. Because of this, no country has been interested in controlling Jagds, making them lawless and therefore dangerous. Climate Climate in Ivalice can be naturally occurring or heavily influenced by Mist. For instance, the Giza Plains experience two seasons; The Dry where sand sweeps into the plains, and The Rains where water floods the lowlands, making several areas inaccessible. Mediterranean climate is experienced in areas like Balfonheim, Rabanastre and Bhujerba. Rainclouds can be seen forming in the Cerobi Steppe before falling in the Giza Plains. Other areas are heavily influenced by Mist. The Jagds are one such area, where snowstorms and sandstorms are prevalent, attracting creatures known as the Elementals and Entites. Calendar The calendar used in Ivalice is the Old Valendia Calendar. It was started by the Galtean Federation founded by Dynast King Raithwall of House Galtea. Its first year begins with the creation of the Galtean Federation. A year in the calendar has 12 months, with each month made up of 20 days, so that one full year is the same as 240 days.: Season Months Spring Greenfire Bloodfire Rosefire Summer Coppersun Goldsun Silversun Autumn Ashleaf Mistleaf Emberleaf Winter Plumfrost Blackfrost Skyfrost Politics The main political forces in Ivalice are those in Archadia, Dalmasca and Rozarria. Archadia's Imperial Senate contains the Emperor and some of his trusted people. The Senate, more particularly House Solidor, also controls the Ministry of Law, with the Judges at its head. The Archadian Senate controls most of Ivalice not under control by Dalmasca, Nabradia and the Skycities, who have managed to remain independent thus far. Religion and Beliefs The people in Ivalice generally are worshipers in the Light of Kiltia religion. The religion was founded by the prophet Kiltia who saw a vision of the gods and saw it his mission to spread the message given to him. This polytheist faith system established itself in Mt. Bur-Omisace, where, to this day, faithfuls cross the dangerous Jagds in their self-imposed pilgrimage. The Kiltias, many of which are humes, nu mou, and kooka tend to the pilgrims, who make a camp on the base of the area.